The Intelligence
by R Spark
Summary: For the first time in Olympian history, Athena had given up on her immortality and spot in the Olympian hallway. When the world was unbalanced, the rest of the Olympians raise the children of Athena into princesses and princes of Olympus. When Annabeth leaves CHB, Percy isn't quite happy. What happens when they meet 2 years later? AU


_The Intelligence_

**_For the first time in Olympian history, Athena had given up on her immortality and spot in the Olympian hallway. When the world was unbalanced, the rest of the Olympians raise the children of Athena into princesses and princes of Olympus. When Annabeth leaves CHB, Percy isn't quite happy. What happens when they meet 2 years later? AU_**

**A/N: Sorry if this story seems really weird. I just got this idea and decided to write. I knew this will have a lot of issues concerning canon, so please tell me about them in the reviews. Otherwise, here are something's you need to know:**

**The Giant War never happened. However, the seven (excluding Percy and Annabeth) are at camp as normal campers. Annabeth is friends with Piper and Leo but not with Jason, Frank, and Hazel, because they are at the Roman camp and since there's no Giant War, there's no CHB/CJ interaction...for now.**

**Even though Annabeth doesn't know they exist, the Romans will be in the story later.**

**There was no Percabeth moment in TLO in this version.**

**Also-some characters might have different roles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. I don't own the characters. I only own the OC's and plot.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Annabeth's one month deadline was up. About month ago, the news about Athena's death was spread across Olympus quickly, and eventually hit Camp HalfBlood. Since she was a daughter of Athena, Annabeth had to make a choice-she was offered a chance to become a princess of Olympus. She'd be feared, she would have all the food and all the books she could ever has. No more deadly missions as a demigod. Just peace as a princess.

Who would hesitate?

It was a question that she pondered on, but Annabeth just couldn't leave Camp Half Blood. This was her home, her safe place. Where her friends stayed.

Where Percy Jackson stayed.

Clenching her teeth, Annabeth clutched her book more. She was looking at the pages and flipping through them, but she wasn't actually reading. Her mind was on this decision she must make.

Of course, if it wasn't for the little girl, she'd choose Camp Half Blood with no problem. The little girl was what made the choice hard. Well, she wasn't...quite a little girl, but still. Annabeth couldn't let the girl have this kind of burden...

_Flashback_

_In cabin 6, Annabeth was looking at the architecture of many buildings (she always had this interest in architecture, like the other children of Athena). It was a nice day, her looking at beautiful buildings on her laptop, calm and cool. That was, until she felt a poke on her shoulder._

_Annabeth was going to tell them she didn't want to talk right now, until she found the new camper-a twelve year old girl named Isla._

_She had been compared to Annabeth quite a few times-she always had her blond curly hair in a ponytail, just like Annabeth herself. Isla carried a knife instead of a sword. The only differences were that Isla's grey eyes were surrounded with a ring of orange around the pupil, and the other difference being Isla had large glasses. And the fact Isla smiled more._

_Turning around, Annabeth gave her a small smile. "Hey, Isla," she greeted._

_"Hi, Annabeth!" Isla said. She was peppy-most people had identified her for a daughter of Aphrodite sometimes for this reason-and sweet. Isla gave her a smile. "I need to ask you about the Athena's kids thing at Olympus."_

_Annabeth tried not to cringe at the mention. It just brought memories about her mother up. Athena, the goddess of wisdom and art, was Annabeth's mother. She wasn't the best mother (mostly because she was a goddess) but Athena seemed like the best of the twelve. She helped guide Annabeth through her childhood, something the other gods wouldn't do. Even though she was not so close, Annabeth felt sad to think she died._

_"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_Isla shrugged. She pushed her glasses up. "I'm fairly new, Annabeth. And well..." Isla trailed off. "...I'm-I'm not sure if I could be a, what's it called, princess of Olympus?"_

_Annabeth smiled again. The girl was worried. She needed reassurance, which Annabeth gave her. "Isla," she said kindly. "You'll be an amazing princess-if you want to go, of course."_

_Isla looked everywhere except at Annabeth, and Annabeth knew instantly that Isla was hiding something._

_"Isla," Annabeth said, a bit bolder. "What are you hiding?"_

_Isla blinked her large eyes at Annabeth before sighing. "They need five of us, Annabeth. There are currently four willing to go," she explained. Annabeth thought there would be certainly more than four people wanting to go, but she guessed eternity with the Olympians just wasn't worth it for the other campers._

_"And?" Annabeth asked. "Are you worried you'll be forced into going?"_

_Isla didn't respond. Annabeth sighed. "Isla, that's just mean, even for the Olympians. They surely wouldn't take a new camper as a princess. Right?"_

_Shaking her head, Isla raised her voice a bit louder. "Annabeth, it's not me I'm worried about, it's you and the other campers. What if you guys get forced into going? I don't want to see that happen!"_

_Annabeth blinked in surprise. Isla never said anything that loudly._

_"We'll be fine," Annabeth said sternly. "Don't worry about us. As demigods, there's going to be sacrifice, and sadly you have to deal with it."_

_Isla looked like she wanted to say more, but only nodded numbly and left. It didn't seem to have much effect during the conversation, but afterwards, Annabeth had a much harder time choosing._

_End of Flashback_

By the time she was done remembering what happened, Annabeth snapped another pencil in frustration. Damn it. It was the third pencil of the week she had broken. She put the book down and chucked the pencil to the ground.

Stupid conversation, Annabeth thought bitterly. Damn it. Stupid conversation. Stupid Olympians! Stupid Athena!

Annabeth cursed everything, though at the back of her head she knew it made no difference at all.

She thought about the pros and cons of each decision after mindless rants about the dumb Olympians and the goddamn 'unbalance' they were talking about when Athena left.

For the first option, which was stay in Camp Half Blood had a lot of pros. She would stay with her friends, have peace, protect her family, read, write and look at architecture in peace. That was awesome, no doubt. But the cons weren't so great: if she didn't volunteer, then a random person will be chosen. She didn't want that to happen. Not to Isla or anyone. And if a random person is chosen, Isla may get super upset. Annabeth would be in grief from not protecting the cabin...

The second option was that she would go. Pros would be living a life in peace with no demigod missions, all the food and weapons she wanted, all the time to herself. But no friends. None. The cons would be, she couldn't go back to Camp, see her friends, or never go outside again.

The decisions weren't easy. Although Annabeth kept saying that, if she stayed, her siblings would suffer.

She couldn't do that. It was impossible. It was stupid to even think about now that she considered everything.

Annabeth made her decision.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Worried, Annabeth stared at the wall of Percy's cabin. She didn't knew what to say. Even after already telling Piper, Leo and Grover, she wasn't prepared to take Percy's blow.

Still, she wasn't going to leave without telling him...

Even if he doesn't understand, Annabeth thought. She exhaled deeply at the next thought. I'll still leave. Athena's death wish cannot be ignored.

And with that, she knocked with her pride.

The door opened to reveal a 15-year old Percy Jackson. Smiling, he looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth," Percy greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey Percy," Annabeth said. She tried not to be too abrupt. "You...um...Percy, you know about the whole Athena thing right?"

Percy blinked. Percy didn't want to answer. "Yeah," he said.

"Well," Annabeth said. She took a breath before talking. "I'm leaving."

It was as simple to say it, but the aftermath wasn't great. Percy's smile wiped off his face. The guy's bright green eyes turned dull and sullen; Annabeth knew he wasn't expecting her to just leave, she knew he expected more, like an explanation.

"What?" Percy asked. The green eyes were cold with misunderstanding.

"I'm leaving," she repeated. Her voice was a dead panned, dull, and sullen voice that Annabeth carried during the worst of times.

"I know," Percy said and scratched his head. "I mean, why? Aren't you happy here? Or do you want more? Like a castle and jewels and power-"

"No!" Annabeth exclaimed, interrupting Percy. "No, Percy. This is something I need to do. For Athena. For the cabin."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Clenching her fists, Annabeth began to explain. "There are only four campers in the cabin willing to go. Olympus demands five-for what reason, I don't know-and if I don't volunteer, then a camper will be forced to leave anyways. I don't want that happening to them."

There was silence for a minute. Then Percy said, "Does it have to be you? Are you sure there aren't any other campers willing to go?"

Annabeth thought about it before saying, "Not that I know of."

"So," he paused. Looking away he continued, "you're leaving?"

Wordlessly, Annabeth closed her eyes.

"And this is goodbye..." Percy whispered. Annabeth exhaled.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth apologized. "But...goodbye...Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled a bit for a lighter tone.

Percy smiled sadly before saying, "Stay wise, Wise Girl."

Then, without a single trace of remorse or regret, turning her heel, Annabeth walked away, shoulders straight and her chin in the air with confidence.

Just like a future princess should be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At dinner that night, Annabeth told Chiron about her decision. Chiron looked at her sadly, but didn't say anything more.

That was the best response she got that day.

The whole table was quiet. No Athena kid talked. They all knew what was happening. It wasn't worth talking through awkwardness. The only interaction between the table was when Annabeth shot Isla a sad look, for which Isla returned silently.

The rest of camp was louder than usual, whispers and shouts about 'who's the princess now?' Or, 'why do the Athena kids get the chance to live in Olympus?'

Annabeth resisted the urge to punch the guy who said, 'screw Athena kids.'

But everyone quieted down after Chiron came into the room and bellowed, "QUIET!"

The whole camp came to a shush immediately.

"Based on the buzzing by the camp," Chiron began. "You all know about the Athena cabin choice to either go to Olympus or stay here."

Annabeth glanced back at Piper who was sitting at the Aphrodite cabin, who was glancing back.

"Thankfully, we had five volunteer," Chiron glanced at the Athena kids before continuing. "Today, we'll be sending them our best wishes and goodbyes. We're saying goodbye to..."

Chiron announced who was going, but Annabeth wasn't listening. Her mind traveled from worry to sadness to happiness as she picked at her food.

"...And Annabeth, one of the campers staying for the longest time," Chiron concluded with those names. "Farewell and have the best of luck at Olympus."

With that, he smiled brightly as the five Athena campers went to Olympus for two years.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. It's a prologue though so the chapters will be longer. Also, it may seem now that the characters don't have much personality, like Percy's way too dull or Annabeth's not as confident as she should be. Don't worry, in the next few chapters, it'll be resolved, and Piper and Leo will be introduced. They didn't really get introduced here, sorry.**

**Anyway, REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**


End file.
